


Heaven is a place on earth with you

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “We’re gonna be late if we stay like this,” Danny mumbles, although he’s the one saying this, he makes no effort to move, relaxing further against Steve’s body.“I’m sure the boss wouldn’t mind,” Steve smirks, twirling a blond strand of hair on his index finger, “plus, Lou is perfectly capable of handling the kids,” Steve really doesn’t want this to be over, he’s extremely content with just lying here and playing with Danny’s hair.





	Heaven is a place on earth with you

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from [video games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE6wxDqdOV0) by lana del rey

Steve hums softly, eyes adjusting to the brightness in the room. Golden rays pour in from the windows, dancing over Danny’s sun-kissed skin, Steve notices the soft tan his lover has gotten, making him look especially delicious. He drapes himself over the smaller man’s body, nosing his hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Danny’s coconut shampoo.

“’M tryin’ to sleep, asshole,” Danny grumbles sleepily, weakly swatting Steve away.

“Good morning to you too, Danno,” Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss on Danny’s hair, revelling in the way the soft strands feel against his skin.

Danny turns around, pushing Steve onto his back, eyes droopy and unfocused as he settles himself on top of Steve, his head resting right above his heart, listening to the quiet _thump-thump,_ a simple reminder that his insane ninja-like boyfriend is still alive. Pushing the worrying thoughts aside, he curls his legs on Steve’s lap, hands settling by Steve’s arms, lazily tracing his tattoos, forcing Steve to stifle a giggle.

Steve smiles softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he takes in the sight, it’s not often Danny likes to do this, but when he does, Steve appreciates every single moment. He once joked that Danny was a cat in his previous life and Danny just laughed and bit him on his collarbone. Steve’s hands makes their way to tangle in Danny’s hair, fingers scraping over his scalp, making him let out a soft purring sound – _yeah,_ Danny was _definitely_ a cat in his previous life.

“We’re gonna be late if we stay like this,” Danny mumbles, although he’s the one saying this, he makes no effort to move, relaxing further against Steve’s body.

“I’m sure the boss wouldn’t mind,” Steve smirks, twirling a blond strand of hair on his index finger, “plus, Lou is perfectly capable of handling the kids,” Steve really doesn’t want this to be over, he’s extremely content with just lying here and playing with Danny’s hair. “C’mere,” Steve whispers, hands going down to pull Danny closer to his face.

“I was comfortable y’know,” Danny sighs, but he fixes himself in a more comfortable position, legs tangling with Steve’s, his hands wrap around Steve’s neck. In the process, his hair falls all over his face, and Steve grins and tucks it behind his ear and then cups his face, thumb caressing his cheek. Sleepy blue eyes stare at Steve, looking at him in an adorably dazed manner.

“I,” Steve places a kiss on Danny’s forehead, “love,” he kisses his nose, “you,” he presses a kiss to Danny’s lips, soft and sweet.

“You’re such a goof,” Danny smiles against Steve’s lips, “I love you too.”

Steve pulls in for another languid kiss, it’s gentle and innocent, they continue until there’s not enough oxygen between them.

“You should call Lou,” Danny says, pressing a kiss to Steve’s jaw, his stubble scratching along Danny’s soft lips.

“Yeah,” Steve replies, but his hands stay on Danny’s face, his thumb now running over Danny’s bottom lip, smearing spit all over his chin, making Danny crinkle his nose in disgust. Danny shoots him a ‘ _you better call now or else_ ’ look and he moves one hand from Danny’s face, blindly reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone.

He successfully manages to open his phone and dials Lou’s number, fumbling over an excuse as Danny brushes his lips along his clavicle, his hands toying with the short hair at the back of Steve’s neck.

“Thanks Lou, later,” Steve bids goodbye, placing his phone back in its original position, his eyes narrowing at Danny’s innocent expression.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” Steve growls playfully, hands grabbing Danny by his hips, flipping them over so that Steve is on top. The sweet kisses from earlier is long forgotten for more rough, demanding kisses. Soft giggles from Steve feather-like kisses on his neck are replaced with little gasps and moans.

They don’t stop until they’re a sticky, sweaty mess, panting as they come down from their high, and a text message from Lou telling them to get their asses to work broke them out of their little bubble.

And Steve does get his payback, because when they’re strolling into headquarters an hour and a half late, Tani immediately notices the barely hidden red teeth-shaped marks on Danny’s neck and Steve laughs when Danny blushes before glaring angrily at him, saying not to call him for anything because he will not, under any circumstances _ever,_ leave his office. The team had the unfortunate sight of Steve slapping Danny on his ass, murmuring about how  _“it was totally worth it though, right baby?”_

Because yeah, in Steve’s opinion, it was _totally_ worth it.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this on the false reassurance that this will help me for my english exam on tuesday  
> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)  
> -emily


End file.
